


Sometimes, I Wish It Wasn't My Entire World I See When I Look at You

by Littlebluejade



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clément Lenglet - Freeform, Emotional, Forbidden Love, I have a good idea about the dynamic between our center back and our midfield, M/M, Retired Lionel Messi, Riqui Puig - Freeform, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejade/pseuds/Littlebluejade
Summary: It's crazy how life decided to play game with us. It's crazy how I went along with it. It's heartbreakingly crazy that I allowed YOU to happen, but if I was given the chance to go back in time and change anything, I still wouldn't hesitate to fall for those pair of blue eyes over and over again, even if I'm sure It would break me into pieces eventually.not that I didn't know at the beginning....but it's YOU and somehow......You always manage to win.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Riqui Puig, Riqui Puig/Clement Lenglet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes, I Wish It Wasn't My Entire World I See When I Look at You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers and Culer (I'd assume), The idea of this fic and pairing has been on my mind for so long to the point that it bugs me and I have to write it out or I'll explode. I know that this rather a rare and so out of the blue pairing but I've always imagined these two people, my most favorite people, Riqui and Clement interacting. From interviews that I've seen of these two, Clement is a quiet and reserved guy while Riqui is a happy bubbly kid who says how he feels and I've got a good idea of how these two relationship progress and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank You So Much. If you somehow like this, Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated. And I have to say sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, because English is not my first language and as you probably can tell already, I am not a fluent English speaker either. I am so sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy <3

It happens again. He screwed up again. Last time He screwed up, Riqui told himself that it was the last time and He wouldn’t let it happen again, but here He is, disappointing the coach, the fan and his teammates, again and again. He was supposed to be the hope of the team, He was supposed to score or assist to take them to The Final but He didn’t. 

5 years ago, before Leo announced his retirement, even before anyone has any idea that Leo was going to retire, Riqui remember being called to a room with Leo and the board inside, It was so all of a sudden that one minute he was just a kid that was promoted by Valverde to play the extra minutes for the first team and the next minute, Here he is, sitting in front of Lionel Messi, holding the number 10 shirt that Leo handed him a few seconds ago, completely stunned and dumbfounded. He didn’t even know how to react back then rather than nodded to the board politely and hugged Leo so tight and whisper the word thank you in every possible way he could. And he still remembered the exact words Leo said to him while ruffling lightly on his head at that moment. Leo said “You deserve it Riqui and It will be fine”. It was probably his fault that he didn’t dwell so much on how Leo decided to phrase it. Maybe he was so caught up in the moment. But he didn’t think of it much after that. How could he possibly think of anything else when his Idol, the person he’s idolized and looked up to his entire life, trusted him to the point that He wanted Riqui to wear his shirt number after he’s permanently off the pitch? Wearing the number 10 shirt for football players is exciting, and somewhat of a proud achievement in their career at least as a midfielder, But He’s playing for FC Barcelona, the number 10 of Barcelona has always been Leo Messi, at least when you think of the number 10 and Barcelona, Leo inevitably is the first name that anyone could think of. Leo Messi, arguably (inarguably in his opinion) The best player to ever grace the football pitch. The number 10 on the blaugrana (Barcelona’s Color) represent not only the playmaker of the team or the best players on the pitch. It also represents Leo Messi’s Legacy and everything that he has ever done and won for the club. And to describe all of it in the shortest words possible “Two decades of history that every Cule is sure that no one will ever be able to break” or to put it in his preferred way “A one in a lifetime achievement”. Either way, It is huge and It was stupid of him to never think of that, to never thought of the responsibility of baring the weight of this number. Not until, the day Leo announced his retirement to the world. 

Maybe It was because of the fact that It was such a huge responsibility that has been put on his shoulder or the fact that Leo told him years earlier than his retirement that his brain totally blocked all of the terrifying thoughts, because it seemed that the moment that it all became official. Leo officially retire and the next number 10 shirt wearer was announced. All of sudden, everything hit him like a pouring rain and he had nowhere to escape. After playing Leo’s last match, after giving the legend a proper goodbye. He needed a moment alone to himself to sit down and shiver. It reached a point where he felt physically sick, because it was too much. He didn’t dare go on the internet because he knew it wasn’t the right place for him to be at that moment, and while all of it was happening, he then remembered the small voice in the back of his head telling him “It will be fine”. And then he also remembered the warmth of Leo’s embrace and the softness of the hair ruffling. Maybe then Leo knew that all of these could be too overwhelming. But Leo said It will be fine, so he eventually chose to believe that Everything will be fine. 

He eventually decided to stand up while still shivering, but He is Riqui Puig, his demeanor is always to give it his best and what’s the point of sitting dead on one place then to go out and see the world reaction? The fan has always loved him, so he figured it wouldn’t be so bad. Much to his relief, the fan was so welcoming at the idea that someone wear the number 10 shirt and that someone was him. They love him and he should have known that. Also he didn’t do¬ a bad job as the man who was given to the fan by Leo and everything was all fine.  
But not everything in life goes the way one wants, once in a while you’re faced with these situations that your inner self knows better than to dwell on it, but it is what it is and at some point you find yourself trapped in the terrifying thoughts that you have no idea since how long it has been hidden in the back of your head.


End file.
